PepsiCola: Become Canon
by furystarcat
Summary: A username flickered to online, one that he knew well. Dave, his best friend hadn't said a single rhyme to him and the sight of his best bro's chumhandle tore at his heart and dropped it into his stomach making his mouth dry...


PepsiCola: Become Canon

It had only been a few months since they had won and left the game. However, without the adrenaline of risking your life every day the two mothers that had been spent had felt similar to dull, dragging years. At least it felt that way to a very derpy young man named John Egbert. He was currently in deep thought, fingertips grazing over the keyboard but he never made any advance to type as he stared at his open Pesterchum account.

He hadn't spoken with his friends at all since the incident. Doubt lingered in his mind, maybe they have forgotten. Karkat had said that may happen when returning. John's dad whom was whisking away downstairs showed no sign of ever recalling the Medium or what it held. Though John was grateful for that, but John wasn't so lucky. When the game had ceased he retained his memories but also gained the ones of his doomed selves. Some things he wish he never received still plagued him.

A username flickered to online, one that he knew well. Dave, his best friend hadn't said a single rhyme to him and to sight of his best bro's chumhandle tore at his heart and dropped it into his stomach making his mouth dry. One memory in particular haunted John day and night. It had only last a split second but the split second had the power to wreck his world… again….

It was a dream bubble of one of his doomed selves. Dave stood next to him in a bright green suit. What stood before them was something easily described as a true monster. He was a bulky green cherub with flickering eyes of colorful numbers. His presence was domineering and mad, every cell of John screamed for him to run but he was paralyzed in place he couldn't leave Dave. Inside he was feeling that he needed Dave. That he had to stay by his side. He couldn't ever leave him, ever. The monster pried open his jaw unleashing a blinding light. John's eyes darted to his friend and his gaze was returned. Dave Strider never showed any emotions, never, but that moment terror was clearly visible on his face and it scared John. The black-haired boy made an inaudible gasp of horror as he saw the coolkid vanish, disintegrated with that look on his face despite the burning of his own flesh.

The username still blinked relentlessly on the screen. Then something remarkable happened.

- turntechGodhead **[TG]** began pestering ectoBiologist **[EB]** at 12:03 –

**TG:** hey

**TG:** i asked my bro if we could move

**TG:** i guess i'll see ya tomorrow

- turntechGodhead** [TG]** ceased pester ectoBiologist **[EB]** at 12:05 -

John was pulled into a state of shock. Dave was coming to Washington?

- ectobiologist **[EB]** began pestering turntechGodhead **[TG]** at 12:10 -

**EB:** dave! it's so great to hear from you, see you tomorrow!

The dark haired boy closed the conversation before a reply could be made. His cheeks heated up at the thought of seeing the Strider again but also relief seeped throughout him.

The next dat couldn't have come any sooner. John was bouncing with excitement, literally, perched on the green slime ghost pogo ride in his front yard. He was teetering upon the ride in a fidget like fashion as his real attention was averted to the people moving boxes from a truck into the house next door. Of course John tried to rationalize that his new neighbors could be anyone but at the first glance of pale skin and blond hair ever doubt was swept away and replaced with a wide grin.

He itched to trot over there and introduce himself but the churning nervousness inside him held him back. A buzzing resonated in his jean pocket and John pulled his phone out in surprise.

**TG:** are you going to say hi or not?

John started off very rocky. His knees shook slightly as his feet touched the pavement of the driveway and crossed the adjacent lawn. He was a wreck when he was looking up into the face of a certain Dave Strider whom had a smirked spread across his lips.

"Hey man" The coolkid spoke up first but friendly.

"H-hi Dave" John's cheeks burned at his own stutter of the greeting.

"What are you so anxious about? We've met before"

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry." Joy filled the smaller boy's heart at the other's words and a shy laugh released from him. He remembers. John watched hesitantly as Dave's bro quickly nodded at them before disappearing into the house again, a bag of smuppets in tow.

"He remembers everthing too by the way." The smaller boy's attention went back the the other Strider. "He's changed… I can't exactly say how but you can just feel it., ya know?"

"Yeah…"

An arm gripped John's wrist, crumpling his blue jacket. John looked at his friend confused but of course no answer remained. Dave swiftly tugged the boy behind him. Obediently, John followed him into the new home and into what appeared to be a bedroom with boxes littered about and turntables temporarily placed safely on a bed.

"Dave wha-" The boy was cut off by strong arms pulling him into an embrace. The blond buried his face into the crook of his neck. Hesistantly, the hug was returned and John relaxed into the warm touch.

"I missed you, John. Unironically." The words made each other's hearts skip a beat and John could feel his hot breath and soft lips against his neck.

"I missed you too, Dave." Dave had pulled away with a faint smile. "I was worried about you. I got a memory from a doomed life in a dream bubble with Lord English and…" John bit his lip midsentence, feeling his eyes water.

"So you have that memory too… " Dave still had his shades on but the words still dripped of solemn. "I'm sorry man."

"It's not your fault or anything…"

A long silence followed of them starring awkwardly at the ground. John's insides were boiling with indecisiveness as he ponders over his current desire. To get closer to Dave, to hold onto him as if he was his, to make sure he was really there and safe. He wanted Dave to feel the same things too. However, he couldn't bear to have that feeling of loss again.

"I love you..." As soon as the words slipped over his bitten lip John regretted it. He probably destroyed his world again and his most treasure thing, his friendship with Dave.

"I love you too…"

John's eyes snapped up to look at his friend. He felt the same?! Dave's pale hand smoothly pushed Egbert's glasses out of the way as an arm slipped around his waist. The boy paused, mouths just ever so slightly touching the other's but not quite. John could feel the coolkid shaking with unease. He didn't want to screw up. He knew John had never been truly kissed before. John coaxes him, gently placing his own hand over that of the Texan's which was on his cheek.

"It's okay."

Dave didn't need any further encouragement as he captured John's lips with his own. The heir was entranced as his knight moved in rhythmic motions and he desperately tried to keep up. The two finally pulled away when air became necessary.

"S-sorry, I um don't have a lot of experience in that area." John's blue eyes sparkled behind the glasses that rested on his flustered cheeks.

Dave smirked, "practice makes perfect."

* * *

This was made for a someone of importance to me.

I do not own Homestuck or the characters in this story, they rightfully belong to Andrew Hussie.


End file.
